white summer
by chinksterJ
Summary: an average sappy love story? or a twisted mysterious romance between two unsuspecting victims? who is to say what the story is about.
1. Chapter 1

WHY? Why are you doing this to me? did u not promise me that you'll always be by my side…please don't leave me …..I LOVE YOU Miaka.

ZzZz "Wakeup! You're going be late for.….!"

huh….leave me alone….i'm tired…..falls back to sleep

SMACK OW! that hurts! What was that FOR MA?

"you're not going to catch your bus to Tokyo bay if you'er not dress in 15minutes!. MAKE THAT 10!"

"NANI! GAHHHHHH falls off his bed WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!…"

oh sorry, forgot my manners. My name is Sou Kishouko but my friends call me Tamahome. I am going to be a freshman at TOKYO U. and well I'm about to be late for my bus!

"BYE MOM LOVE YA!" " just don't have too much fun with your little GROUPIES"

when she said GROUPIES she meant my friends Hotohori and Nakago. I guess u can say that we're the 3 musketeers. And **THIS **is our SUMMER VACA before the whole college thing hits us.

"I wonder where Tamahome is." sigh "he's probably late as usual, and speak of the DEVIL here he comes running like there's no tomorrow"

huff huff"hey guys….whatsup?" "oh nothing, JUST THAT YOUR LATE HALF AN HOUR!" "YEA MAN what were you doing!" _10 o'clock in the morning and I'm already playing 20 questions with my friends._ _Great friends I have.._ "I over slept man, not like my being late affected anything! Geeze, calm down."

"so are we ready for the BEST summer ever? I mean 3 single guys and a hotel by the beach? CAN THIS SUMMER GET ANY BETTER?" "yea it can, when we actually meet some girls. With Hotohori always being silent and shy there is NO possible way we can ouch HE PUNCHED ME!" "that's what you GET for talking about me behind my back!."

"LADIES BREAK IT UP!" _oh great and I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her EVER again. _"now WHY do you guys ALWAYS have to fight? Can't you people actually do something PRODUCTIVE in life?" "OH we're SOOO sorry NURIKO, didn't know there was a LAW against guys just being GUYS." "Nakago shutup!" _hm where did that sweet voice come from…who is she? I never seen her before, wonder why someone like her is hanging with Nuriko…_

well that's the first chapter..yea it didn't say much but its really just a intro. Ran outta time also XD srii. Soo I kinda needa betta title so if u hav a suggestion I would like one .

NANI What


	2. Chapter 2

The whole disclaimer thing about not owning the series.

previously in chapter 1

my friends call me Tamahome. I am going to be a freshman at TOKYO U.  
"so are we ready for the BEST summer ever? I mean 3 single guys and a hotel by the beach? CAN THIS SUMMER GET ANY BETTER?"  
"LADIES BREAK IT UP!" _oh great and I thought I wouldn't have to deal with her EVER again.  
hm where did that sweet voice come from…who is she? I never seen her before, wonder why someone like her is hanging with Nuriko…_

heads up I'm going to switch the main character from Tamahome to Miaka chapter to chapter. If it gets too confusing and what not please tell me. or if it's a good idea, tell me also D domo arigatoo mr. Roboto D (thank you)

_oh I hope that didn't come out too abruptly. But that Nakago is just soooo annoying!_ "who are YOU to tell ME to shut up?" _.OO. I can't believe it, that…that IDIOT!._ "you forgot who I am? Maybe if I put up my hair you'd recognize me.(takes a moment) so can you tell now?" "Miaka? From English class?….But…but….your HOT!" _oh that HORN DOG! I just want to punch the living daylights out of him!_

"HEY how come I'm the only one getting ignored?" "oh I'm sorry, you losers, this is my friend Yui. And don't even think about it GUYS, she is wayyyy out of your league."  
"who says YOU get to decide everything Nuriko? Aren't I right tamahome? Come on hotori, AGREE with me guys!"

"sorry buddy, looks like you are on your own." _Hm.. he's not bad looking, if I remembered he's Tamahome? _"guys..i feel LEFT OUT again! Can't we just not pay attention to them and leave?." "by the way, where ARE you guys going anyways?" "oh, just a trip down to Tokyo bay. A refreshing summer vaca." _Wow he SPOKE…and did he WINK at me?…I guess he's not that shy after all hm…_"WHAT! Your going to TOKYO BAY!..but…but.. THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING! Man my summer vacation just got ruined…" "hey, that something I should be saying Nuriko."

"Well whatever, as long as you LOSERS stay out of our way, we'll stay out of yours" _WHAT nooo I WANT to hang with them…I guess I'll just have to create chances_ "well here comes the bus, lets go girl before we catch THEIR stupidity."

"sooo Miaka you were very quiet back there, were you thinking about something?" "its nothing Yui, I'm just tired from that whole scene back there.. I think I'll go get some rest." _Maybe I'll forget all about Tamahome and Hotori when we go sight seeing tomorrow. _

_where am I?… everything looks so foggy.. Yui! Nuriko!… where could they have gone…I see someone up ahead… "hold up! Wait for me…stop wait up!" he looks so familiar… almost like… almost like… _"earth to Miaka, WAKE UP!" "oh hey Yui, where are we?.." "we're at the hotel, come on lets go get our stuff and settle in!." _so it was all a dream… but who was that guy… maybe I'm just thinking too much._

"welcome to the Tokyo Bay grand resort. Are you lovely young ladies checked in yet?" :blush: "no we are registered under the name Yuki?" "OH the Yuki's, we've been expecting you, come this way please." "…the Yuki's?.. Miaka I'm not even going to ask. To think of it you barely tell anyone about your family.." "heh…lets just enjoy the summer okay? " "okay…"

:chatter: "OH GREAT, you guys are staying in this hotel also! Just great." _Its Tamahome! and Nakago…_ "I swear.. this vaca just turned from bad to worst." "whatever Nakago…." _What is happening?…I feel dizzy, oh my…… :faints: _ "MIAKA!"

well chappie 2 ends here... its BORING I know…but HOPEFULLY it'll get better…not much to say, tired though


	3. Chapter 3

The whole disclaimer thing about not owning the series.

previously in chapter 2

"Miaka? From English class?…. "WHAT! Your going to TOKYO BAY!..but…but.. THAT'S WHERE WE'RE GOING! Man my summer vacation just got ruined…" "hey, that something I should be saying Nuriko."

_thoughts running through my head. What should I do? Everyone is just yelling and screaming at one another! While Miaka is still unconscious. Oh what should I do?.. _"Look guys calm down, maybe she just need some rest. Help me carry her to her room Nakago." _WOW that came from me?… I'm surprised_ "HOLD UP! No way am I letting you loser touch my friend's body. Who KNOWS what you guys might do!." "Look Nuriko, if we don't do this now she MIGHT actually develop something. And even IF we do wait for help, it is going to take longer than us carrying her to her room!." "but….." "Look Nuriko, Tamahome is right, you can't argue with the facts, I PROMIS nothing will happen to her." "okay guys, but NO funny stuff or ELSE I'm going to kick you in the balls!"

Backs at the guy's room

sigh wonder where Tamahome and Nakago went. They said they were going to scout around the hotel and be back in a jiff. BUT IT HAS been HALF an hour already! Unless they have redefined the word JIFF.. They are seriously late! _Minutes later_.. Okay I'm DONE waiting, I'm going to see what the HECK those two are up to!. (storms out of the room)

Hm…now lets see…that's the main lobby, and to the right is the swimming pool….MAN is this place BIG or what!. mumbles to him oof excuse me. I'm sorry for not looking when..walking? Um…are you lost? _KID_: "Oh no mister, I was just exploring the halls. That's all." "Well its seems to me that we both apparently are doing the same thing, would you mind if I join you?" _KID_: "sure, no problem mister. My name is Chiriko!" "Why nice to meet you, I'm Hotori."

At the girl's room

"okay, steady. Put her down gently now." _Wow I never thought I'd pull this off… hope she's okay _"Well I never thought I'd say this but. Thank." "yea thank you guys very much" agreed Yui. "WOAH, Tamahome are u taping this! NURIKO is thanking us man this is a ONCE in a life time thing man!…Tamahome?" _dazing off, thinking about Miaka_ "HEY TAMAHOME!." "HUH oh yea yea.. I think we should leave. I have this feeling that we're forgetting something…" _ponders_ "HOTORI!" Nakago and Tamahome shouts out in unison. "OH man, I hope he doesn't get too mad at us." "Yea, lets leave and go back now Nakago." "Well…thank you guys for helping us.hugs Nakagoblush we couldn't have done it without you guys." "Its okay Yui, that's what guys do wink" "Put a sock in it Nakago, you did what you have to do so now SCRAM!." "okay okay, we're leaving now." Whispers "gosh, whats HER problem."

In the halls

"THERE you guys are! I've been searching ALL over for you two! Ditching me for who knows what, MAN I'm really angry at you guys." "Calm down Hotori! I guess leaving you was a good thing seeing that you have snicker made a new friend BRUST OUT LAUGHIN" "Oh Shut up Nakago. This is Chiriko by the way, I met her when I was in the halls LOOKING FOR YOU GUYS!" "Okay I'm sorry Hotori, we ran into some trouble and we had to take care of it before we left. And I guess we forget to check up on the time." "Well mister, looks like you have found your friends, since its getting late I think I'll be heading back to my room now. Bye mister Hotori!" unison "see ya!" "So exactly what kind of trouble did you get into?" "Oh we'll tell you on the way back"

thats chapter 3 Much longer than the chapter before D but still short lol hope you ppl enjoyed it


End file.
